Kyu Saijo
, more commonly known as , The Special Investigation Unit's network researcher. Outside the team, he is also a successful writer, well-known in the otaku community. History Kenta Imai/Kyu Saijo is a popular writer in the community. He was hired as the Special Investigation Unit's network researcher, his approach to cases can sometimes get him into trouble with the team. Kyu mostly assists the team with clues regarding the culprit while trying to get information on the mysterious Kamen Rider. In episode 20, it was revealed that he had a Roidmude imposter, Roidmude 072, different from other Roidmudes in that he wanted to live a normal life among humans. In certain occasions, 072 would take Kyu's place in the Special Investigation Unit and help them in tracking Roidmude culprits. The copy was killed by Medic after he was unmasked. Kyu was deeply saddened by 072's death after he was reported to have become berserk and killed by Drive but quickly comforted by his teammates. In reality, 072 requested Drive to lie about his death as it would deeply affect Kyu. Despite 072's loss, Kyu was able to find an alternative way to detect Roidmudes by tracing their data patterns. Discovery of the Kamen Riders' identities After a case where Hajime Taga bonded with Roidmude 007 to form Sword Roidmude, Kyu was sent by Shinnosuke to spy on Kiriko because of her suspicious behavior at the time. He tailed Kiriko in the woods, where she talked to Chase and revealed himself to support Kiriko's claims that not all Roidmudes were not evil after all, as he could relate. He finally witnessed Shinnosuke transforming into Kamen Rider Drive after being forced to save Tomari's former partner Hayase from Hajime. After the fight ended, he and Genpachiro discover Kiriko's little brother Go's identity as Kamen Rider Mach. At the end of the day, both him and Gen were brought to the Drive Pit for the first time, bringing deep excitement to Kyu. After the elimination of the Roidmude threat, Kyu went on to become a popular network researcher and author. His novel, which recounts his experiences with the Special Investigation Unit, became a best seller. Super Movie War Genesis Kyu attended the wedding of Shinnosuke and Kiriko along with the rest of the former Special Investigation Unit as well as the Mysterious Phenomenon Institute team. Super Hero Taisen GP In the altered timeline created by Shocker's History Modifying Machine, Kyu and Rinna are still members of the Special Investigation Unit which as a police force serves Shocker which rules the world. They are later wanted by Shocker after they witnessed Jun Honganji's murder by Genpachiro Otta, who had been remodeled into the Shocker cyborg Cheetahkatatsumuri. Disguising themselves, they appear as spectators at the Rider Grand Prix where they cheer on the freed Kamen Rider, Drive. Their alternate lives in this world are unwritten when the destruction of the History Modifying Machine restores the timeline, returning them to their proper place in history. Personality Kyu is the stereotypical "nerd", specifically into cartoons and the occult. Kyu likes watching the anime Murmur Mansion to the point where he often wears the show's official T-shirt and possesses a doll of one of its characters. Kyu often portrays comical tendencies and will try to lecture anyone who would offend his interests. According to Roidmude 072, Kyu may seem happy at all times, but he can be easily saddened. Behind the scenes Portrayal Kyu Saijo is portrayed by . Etymology His net name is a homonym of the Japanese phrase . For his profile in a network group. His real name is likely taken from his actor's name, Appearances **''Secret Mission Type HIGH SPEED! The True Power! Type High Speed is Born!'' **Episode 14: Who Is the Black Shadow Chasing Her? **Episode 15: When Will These Feelings Reach You? **Episode 16: Why is Rinna Sawagami Nervous? **Episode 17: Who Will Control Deadheat? **Episode 19: What Can Judge the Police? **Episode 20: When Did Kyu Saijo Become a Roidmude? **Episode 21: What Can Be Spoken About the Irregular Dead? **Episode 22: How Can I Use the F1 Body to Fight? ** Shuriken Sentai Ninninger Vs. Kamen Rider Drive Spring Vacation One-Hour Combining Special ** Super Hero Taisen GP: Kamen Rider 3 **Episode 23: Who Can Stop the Hoax Smile? **Episode 24: What Can Keep Mach Running? **''Secret Mission Type TOKUJO'' ***Episode 1: How Were the Special Investigation Unit Selected? ***Episode 2: Just What is the Anima System? ***Episode 3: Who Killed Professor Odagiri? ***Episode 4: Why Was Professor Banno Targeted during the Global Freeze? **Episode 25: Why Has a New Battle Started? ***''Kamen Rider Drive Vs. the Terrifying Zunbo Ganbo Roidmude'' **Episode 26: Where is Chaser Going? **Episode 27: What's Go Shijima's Reason to Fight? **Episode 28: Why Were the Families Targeted? **Episode 29: What Really Happened in the Robbery? **Episode 30: Who Reveals the Real Criminal? **Episode 31: Why Did the Important Memories Disappear? **Episode 32: What is Waiting At the End of Evolution? **Episode 33: Who Claimed the Life of Shinnosuke Tomari? **Episode 35: Why Did the Siege Happen? **Episode 37: Who is Aiming for the Ultimate Taste? **Episode 39: When Will the Whirlwind Kidnapper Attack? **Episode 40: Why Are the Two Genius Scientists Having a Conflict? **''Kamen Rider Drive: Surprise Future'' **Episode 41: How is the Golden Drive Born? **Episode 42: Where is the Truth About the Goddess? **Episode 43: When Will the Second Global Freeze Start? **Episode 44: Who Loves Heart the Most? **Episode 45: What is a Roidmude's Last Dream? **Episode 46: Why Must They Fight? **Episode 47: Who Will You Entrust the Future to, My Friend? **Episode 48: Final Story (Special Edition): The Case of Ghost * Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Ghost & Drive: Super Movie War Genesis *''Kamen Rider Drive Saga 2'' **''Kamen Rider Drive Saga: Kamen Rider Mach'' **''Kamen Rider Drive Saga: Kamen Rider Heart'' }} Category:Drive Characters Category:Allies Category:Roidmude disguises Category:Good turns evil Category:Evil turns good Category:Police